We attempted to collect ultra-high resolution data (~1 E) from crystals of nitrogenase. The crystals diffracted to ~1.3 E at best, however, the diffraction resolution was asymmetric and complete data could only be obtained to ~1.6 E. The longest cell axis was 130 E and this was resolvable at an X-ray wavelength of 0.79 E.